This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the Partnerships for Translational Research Training Core is to enhance the translation of laboratory research findings into improved clinical care by fostering research collaborations between basic scientists and clinicians. The Core will serve cross-disciplinary training for translation research-accomplished clinical scientists who wish to develop improved tools and skills for discovery research and for basic scientists wishing to adapt their skills to a bench-to-bedside approach. The major functions of the Core are to (1) establish a clearing house for clinicians and basic scientists ready to learn research tools that facilitate clinical translational techniques;(2) support clinical/basic scientist research teams in the initial steps of collaboration;(3) provide advice on teamwork, information on institutional and Kansas resources, and oversight of team collaboration and successes;and finally (4) provide opportunities for resident physicians and postdoctoral fellows to engage in translational research.